


Bitty Listens To Mindless Self Indulgence And Traumatizes Everyone

by siscon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siscon/pseuds/siscon
Summary: exactly what the title says lmao
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Bitty Listens To Mindless Self Indulgence And Traumatizes Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> bitty is chaotic fucking fight me
> 
> edit: bitty also stans roselia

Jack had been sitting on the couch, staring at his hands for almost forty minutes, occasionally mumbling to himself. At first, Ransom and Holster were insisting that this meant Jack had just killed someone, and Shitty initially told them that they were overreacting and that Jack was probably just was going through something. He suggested they just leave them alone and let him process. If anything, Bitty would be down soon enough and coax Jack into accepting comfort.

But then the first twenty minutes passed, and Jack was still staring at his hands and muttering. Shitty started to worry. Did this guy seriously fucking kill someone? Jack Zimmermann, a fucking murderer? He tried to dismiss it, but somehow, the idea of Jack killing someone seemed totally plausible. He couldn't shake the idea.

Oh, fuck. Shitty remembered he took the last slice of Bitty's pie last night. Was he next? Oh fucking God. Jack was going to fucking kill him next.

After another almost twenty minutes after that passed, when Jack had been staring and mumbling for almost forty minutes, and Bitty still hadn't come downstairs, and Ransom and Holster had left the Haus in fear of being murdered next, Shitty finally decided to ask what was going on.

"Uh—" Shitty approached Jack. Jack didn't even flinch. "Hey, man. What's going on? You're, uh... acting really fucking weird."

Jack mumbled something that Shitty didn't quite catch, but he heard something about Bitty.

Oh my fucking God, did Jack kill Bitty?! Did Jack kill his fucking boyfriend?! What the fuck!!

Shitty laughed nervously. "Uh... say that again? Little louder this time?"

Without looking away from his hands, Jack said, his voice cracking, "I walked in on Bitty, and I caught him..."

Jack caught him? Caught him what? Caught him cheating? Bitty didn't seem like the type that would ever cheat, not in a million years. Plus, Shitty could have sworn at that moment, it was just him, Jack, and Bitty in the Haus.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did Jack catch Bitty cheating and then kill the guy?! Oh God. Oh fuck.

"Caught him what?"

"Listening to Mindless Self Indulgence."

Shitty was initially flooded with relief. No cheating. No murder. Thank God. What was Jack so fucking worried about?

But then Shitty started recalling some of the lyrics Mindless Self Indulgence songs contained. Innocent Bitty who could barely be poked on the ice without fainting, who would periodically cry over how much he loved the fucking oven, who looked at Jack like a lovestruck puppy, listening to those raunchy lyrics?

Shitty was filled with horror.

"What the fuck, Bitty?!" Shitty shouted, loud enough to be heard through the floorboards.

Bitty simply screamed in response. Then a shout of, "Nobody was supposed to know!!!" Then another scream.

Shitty joined Jack in being traumatized on the couch.


End file.
